The FigureDream
by Night Foliage
Summary: "The FigureDream, the solution to finding that perfect companion! It can be your anything or anyone that you ever dreamed of, or haven't even dreamed of yet! The infinite beyond is your limit as you can mold this figurine to any specification possible." Boostle, Michael Carter/Ted Kord, not yet relationship, but can be read as bromance/friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**The FigureDream**

**Chapter One**

By - Night Foliage

Chapter Date Published - 2/1/2015

Warnings - None as of now. I don't think this fic will be very dark, or angsty at all.

Disclaimers - I don't own any of the comic characters.

Pairings/Characters - Michael Carter/Ted Kord &amp; Booster Gold/Blue Beetle, but can be seen as bromance/friendship. It's more pre-relationship if anything.

Author's Note - This story is based mostly on the old DCU, although I do want to mention that most of my knowledge comes from the newer (relatively, like last ten years) comics. This chapter is also unbeta-ed.

* * *

_The FigureDream__TM__, the solution to finding that perfect companion! It can be your anything or anyone that you ever dreamed of, or haven't even dreamed of yet! The infinite beyond is your limit as you can mold this figurine to any specification possible. _

_Caution: The FigureDream__TM__ does not come with a warranty and is not allowed in certain sectors, including 2600, 0009, and 3013. We are not responsible for any legal liabilities that the FigureDream__TM__ may bring upon customers, their relatives, and their associates.  
_

-000-

"I'd love to shake the hand of whoever gave this to you Rip." Booster looked intently at Rip, shaking the box in the man's direction.

Eyebrow raised, Rip simply put his chalk down and turned away from the board saying nothing. He walked to Booster and stopped in front of him. And put his hand out inbetween them. Booster glanced at the hand then back at Rip's impassive expression.

"What?"

Rip just looked at him.

Sliding the box under one arm, Booster tentatively put a hand up. Then back down. Then slowly back up again, but jerked it up just in time, closing into a fist which he put under his chin. With his knuckles supporting his head, Booster stared at Rips hand. Rip patiently waited for Booster to finish his train of thought. After many moments, Booster finally got over whatever apprehension he had and grabbed Rip's hand to shake it.

Rip rolled his eyes, "There. Now you've shook the hand of the person who's giving that item to you." And Rip strolled away, back to his chalkboard.

Booster looked at the box. Then up to Rip. Booster started to laugh maniacally.

"Is everything alright sirs?" Skeets asked, flying in from what of the adjoining rooms. The laughter was.. unsettling to say the least. Perhaps Booster had tried to pull another prank on Rip?

"Skeets, check out what Rip gave me." Still chuckling, Booster held the FigureDreamTM up to Skeets' optics.

Skeets scanned the box, then turned to Rip. " , are you sure that this is appropriate for Booster?"

"Well, I'm sure when the blind dates don't cut it anymore, then he could have something to fall back on. Besides villainy." Rip replied, dryly.

"Now that's just creepy Rip. One, you think that anyone I'm going out with is going to turn down this amazingly-"

"They will if they ever meet you outside the Internet."

"-Hot and heroic piece of superhero?" Booster continued undeterred. "And secondly, I thought a super genius Time Master such as yourself would know differently from the failed experiments of so many men before, or after, you. A man should never make robot women, especially not a robot girlfriend." He finished sagely.

That got an eyebrow raise. "Why Booster," Rip started, "I thought you of all people wouldn't be prejudiced against technological races. There are the people of Colu and Grenda to think about, they produced Brainiac 5 and Green Lantern Stel. I mean the superheroes in the twenty-first century alone, such as Red Tornado, the Metal Men-"

"Okay, fine." Booster shot Rip a look. The man always took the chance to prove Michael wrong. "Scientists and great minds alike have agreed that _making _your own robot girlfriend is a bad idea," Booster corrected.

Rip snorted. "Booster, if you decided to make an eight inch figurine your girlfriend, I'd have you kicked out so fast that you wouldn't remember anything except for your toothpaste commercials. I'd wipe your memories."

"Well I don't think you have to worry about that happening anytime soon." Booster set the box down.

"And why is that? Decided you wanted a mini-Skeets instead?" Rip mused aloud.

"Despite his impeccable control and programming, Skeets dipped in altitude before recovering. "Please, don't joke about that ," he said, hovering almost nervously.

"Don't worry, I installed a self-destruct in the thing when Booster decides to get himself into trouble." Rip said absently.

Skeets let out a soft rush of static, the closest that the robot could get to a sigh. Rip wasn't reassuring at all.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Rip." Booster said. He scooped the box up and placed it on top of a cabinets where it wouldn't be in the way. "I'm not that desperate. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with a brunette, blue-eyed Pieces, who enjoys picnics in the moonlight." He headed toward his room to change.

"Good luck with your date." Rip called after him.

Booster paused. Then turned to the Time Master.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No. It's your proverbial day off. Enjoy your superhero-free date."

"Well now you've jinxed it."

"Probability predicts that you should have at least one super-free day."

"I can name four people off the top of my head who can affect probability, let alone time."

"People from other superhero universes don't count."

"That's still more than zero."

"Go have fun on your date."

"Well, I will have fun on my date."

And with that, Booster swept out of the room, effectively ending the conversation. Rip rolled his eyes.

-000-

"I'm guessing your date didn't go well, sir?"

"Gee Skeets, how did you guess?"

"You are currently in your costume instead of civilian garments, you have several low-grade lacerations (I will go get the medkit), and appear to be covered in an unidentifiable gelatinous substance."

"I wouldn't let Rani anywhere near me if I was covered in something dangerous. It's jello," he said, wiping some off his visor. He sniffed the brightly colored gelatin. "Some fake fruit flavor, but I guess Rani shouldn't get too near me anyway. I don't know where this stuff has been."

Skeets came back, medkit and towel floating on top of his chassis, while Booster found a place to sit dow.

"Was your date adventurous?"

"I wish," Booster said with a sigh. He then sat down on a chair in the corner, he would clean up later. At the moment he just wanted to get off his feet. He nodded gratefully towards the robot, and took the items.

"Was she a fangirl?" Skeets asked, hovering (literally) around Booster so he could scan for further injuries.

"No," Booster's nose wrinkled at the thought. "Although it would have been better if she had been, then I would have an excuse to dislike her."

"Did something happen?" Satisfied that Booster's wounds were mostly cosmetic, Skeets settled in front of the hero to hear his story.

Booster yanked his visor off, rubbing his face vigorously. "Nothing," he said, the sound muffled slightly. He took the towel away. "It's nothing. I picked her up at a coffee shop, we went to a nice restaurant, and walked in the park afterwards."

"That sounds like a typical evening, what went wrong?"

"She was just boring. Nothing about her was.. special," Booster finished lamely.

"Then how did you come to be covered gelatin?" Skeets inquired, because really, how did Booster managed to get covered in gelatin on a boring date?

"That happened after I dropped her off at her place."

"What happened?" Skeets and Booster glanced over to the doorway, seeing Rip walk in, then pause at the sight in front of him. He blinked once, then shrugged before continuing to the chalkboard. "I hope you're cleaning that up."

"Yeah, yeah…" Booster rolled his eyes, because of course the jello wouldn't faze Rip.

"What happened?" Rip asked.

"You!" Booster exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the Time Master.

"Me?" Rip raised an eyebrow.

"It was the Royal Flush Gang!" He continued, still pointing.

"You're serious?" Rip's other eyebrow lifted up, both of them lifting up towards his hairline.

"Seriously! You were wrong." Booster hissed out.

"So I was wrong." Rip said, casually without a care. Booster's jaw dropped at the statement. "Probability says that I have to be wrong every once in awhile."

Booster's face scrunched up, "Har de har, Rip."

"But that doesn't explain the gelatin," Skeets chimed in.

"The jello," the hero said flatly. At that particular moment, a rather large, brightly colored glob decided to slide off of his costume and onto the floor with a 'plop.' He glared at the offending smudge of goo. "The jello's because I crashed into the buffet table."

"Why didn't you shield yourself?"

"Because there were people everywhere!" He stood up abruptly, flinging his arms outward in frustration. Skeets swooped away as globs of jello flew everywhere, but quickly came back when Booster hit hand against one of the cabinets. Some paper and boxes fell to the ground, but he didn't bother picking them up, instead choosing to sit back down. "Sorry, Skeets," he mumbled, suddenly drained.

"No harm done," Skeets said as reassuringly as he could.

Booster smiled, refreshed from the AI's support. "Anyways," he continued, a small smile on his face, "if I activated my force fields, everything I hit would have been repelled onto the unsuspecting face stuffers."

"So you took the hit instead. How selfless." Rip replied, not at all impressed.

"Give me _some _credit Rip, I wasn't about to let anyone get maimed by the dessert table. Besides, the jello cushioned my fall." He stood and stretched. "Now, if you'll excuse me," Booster paused mid sentence when many of his joints popped loudly. "I just want to take a shower then go to sleep."

Skeets hovered next to him, somehow conveying his worry through the action. "Are you sure you're okay, Booster?" The AI asked.

"I'm fine, Skeets." Booster said, patting the robot affectionately and inadvertently getting gelatin on his chassis. Skeet's must have been very worried, since he didn't mention the faux pas. "Besides the failed date and a fight against some second string villains, today's been a pretty good day."

"It's already been three days here." Rip commented.

The smile slid off of Booster's face and was replaced by a grimace. He looked at the chalkboard.

**Father son duo?**

**New, new, new, 52**

**Second recovers position**

**Wade's First Flight**

That wasn't a good sign, Rip working meant that he was going to expect Booster to work. "What do you have for me now," he said, resigned. "Just tell it to me straight, will this involve magic? I hate it when the missions involve magic."

Rip stopped what he was working on, finally turning to face Booster. "What mission?"

"The mission, RIp. You know, the whole being a hero without anyone knowing? The whole, we have to fix the whole fabric of the universe before it bursts into flames? What do I have to do now?"

"Nothing," Rip said, looking at Booster as if he was crazy, a look that Booster knew a little too well.

"Booster stared suspiciously at the Time Master, who went back to his work. Booster watched as Rip started working on some complicated time changing thing-a-ma-jig, before letting his shoulders sag in relief. Some times it was hard to tell when the man was messing with him, if at all. A stupid grin spread across Booster's face at the thought of some sleep.

"Hi Mikey."

Michael turned, and smiled wider. "Hi Rani," he replied cheerfully.

She stood next to the doorway, unmoving. "Do I need to get the rad gel?" She questioned.

"Nope!" Booster said, popping the 'p.' "Not radioactive at all, just fruit flavored."

Rani smiled back, walking into the room."You look happy," she commented, hopping onto the table.

"Well I'm free Rani!" Michael swept her up in his arms and she giggled despite the fact he might have been getting jello on her. For a second he thought about doing some backflips with the Legion ring, but thought better of it. Instead he started swinging Rani around in circles, making her laugh, which caused Michael to laugh.

"So you can spend the day with me?" Rani asked, all smiles.

"Spend the day with you?" He repeated dumbly. Mentally, Michael stumbled, crashed, then burst into flames. However, he managed to not let it show on his face as he set Rani down. She continued to smile brightly at him. "Of course, I'll spend the day with you."

She turned away slightly, still smiling, but more shyly now.. "Really?" She asked, tentatively.

"Really." Michael said warmly, kneeling so he was her height, his original grin turning into something softer.

He suddenly snapped his finger, "And you know what every good day starts with?" He said cheerfully, picking Rani back up.

She giggled, but let let him. "What?"

"A good breakfast of course! And what breakfast wouldn't be complete without chocolate chip waffles, smothered in sugary syrup," he said, whisking her away to the kitchen.

Skeets hovered after them. "I'll go help."

"You do that Skeets," Rip replied.

"...And AFTER we have our waffles, we can go color in the main room while Rip works!" Michael said loudly. His voice and words cut straight into the Rip's concentration.

Rip grimaced. "Wonderful."

* * *

Comments -

1) The time that Booster turns to villainy is inspired by the comic, but it also super-inspired by the Mulletverse written by The Reel Lifer.

2) The reference to the probability changer in a different universe was a reference to Domino (XMen). She's the only one I can think of at the top of my head.

3) I actually started writing this a few years back, at least 5 years back, so I don't remember everything about this. But I do remember that I wrote most of the things on Rip's chalkboard were references to the comics at the time. The Father son duo was because I really liked the Bruce and Damian relationship. The second line was random actually, before the reboot happened. I actually don't remember what the third line was referencing to. And the fourth line was a reference to the Green Lantern movie that came out, with the actor that played Wade Wilson, played Hal.

4) Rad Gel, short for radiation gel, a reference to the Artemis Fowl series.

-000-

Author's Note -

I started this story awhile ago, about 2010-2011 ish. But I never got around to typing it, let alone finishing it. I have the first couple of chapters written on paper, but I just never got around to finishing it. Recent events has caused me to want to write again, so I decided to actually type this up and post this.

That being said, this story might be a little bit dated even if we don't account for the new 52. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**The FigureDream**

**Chapter Two**

Happy Valentine's Day~

I hope your weekend is full of love!

-000-

Chapter Date Published - 2/15/2015

Not beta read.

* * *

'I needed that.'

Okay, so he also needed to hibernate for a year and more time (pun intended) to himself, but today was as good as it was going to get for Michael. With the city twinkling serenely, and villain-free, below, Michael had to admit that today was a good day, the best he's had for quite some time. Although the nap he had right beforehand helped, and he was looking forward to digging into the pizza and ice cream he was carrying back.

'I should take a break to spend time with Rani more often.' He thought to himself, and found himself satisfied with how he truly meant it.

Michael didn't want to admit it, but he was originally dreading the day with her. He barely knew how to act around her regularly (especially without Shel, a part of him whispered), let alone how to be around her for a whole day. Rani was a little girl from a different timeline and world, whose IQ ran closer to Rip's than his own.

He almost stopped mid flight when he remembered: she was a little girl from a different timeline and world than his own.

With that thought, he did pause to check on the food. The pizza was still warm and they could always them up, but the ice cream was staring melt. Michael flew a little faster.

Michael would try to make sure Rani had a fun childhood. If nothing else, he was confident in his ability to make her laugh.

-000-

Letting out a sigh of relief, Booster entered the time stream.. He didn't quite understand it, but he knew that the ice cream wouldn't melt due to science. But, now that he had the option to slow down, he was reluctant to do it. Traveling through time could take less than a second, but Booster typically enjoyed taking it slow.

However, he was… uncomfortable with leaving Rani alone with Rip.

It's not that he didn't trust the time traveler with taking care of her. In fact, it was the other way around, Booster was worried about Rani influenced Rip.

When Rip had 'reacted' (blown a gasket) during the 'Butterfly Incident,' Booster had laughed. After all, what sort of interpretations would a mysterious butterfly on the chalkboard bring?

Then Booster really thought about it. What _would_ Rip have done if he thought that the butterfly wasn't Rani's?

Well the first thing Rip would do, would probably to lock down Vanishing Point. Then, if he was paranoid enough to think that someone had already broken in without anyone's notice, Rip would probably jump to the conclusion of mind control.

Booster shivered at the thought. Rip was very thorough, and having to prove that he was in the right mind to Rip would not have been a pleasant experience.

But, what if Rip thought it was a sign? Oddly enough, the Time Masters often received messages from the time stream. From what Rani told him, Rip had been less concerned with how it got there, and more concerned with the implications of the sign.

Booster had been around long enough to know some meanings of butterflies; destiny, fate, the future, death. He wondered what Rip thought the butterfly meant.

He was brought out of his musings when he felt the pull of solid reality tugging at his person. It gently pushed him out of the time stream and he stepped into what was probably the most messy he had seen the main room. And that was saying something.

"What happened here?" Booster said, voicing his thoughts aloud. The place was in disarray. It looked like most of the files of evidence they had were all over the floor. He gingerly walked around the stacks of papers and pictures littered about the room.

Then he came to the chalkboard.

"What the fu-"

"No need to be alarmed, Booster." Skeets interrupted, floating over to him.

He tried to turn towards Skeets, but he couldn't rip his eyes away from the chalkboard. Instead Michael kept looking at the board, and choked out, "What happened?"

"Rani was curious about what happened beforehand, so with Rip's permission she used the database to look at the timelines news."

"Uh huh..."

"She discovered superheroes instead."

"What?" That got Booster's attention, and he finally managed to take his eyes off the chalkboard. Actually, the situation was making a lot more send. It would explain why Booster recognized most of the files. And looking more closely, the only reason why the place seemed messy was because the files were placed near and on the ground, in easy reaching distance of a child.

"But that doesn't explain…" Booster trailed off, but Skeets immediately picked up on his train of thoughts.

"She has favorites," Skeets replied.

"Everyone has favorites," Booster replied back. Inwardly he started to relax, hero worship was something he could understand.

"She's rather partial to the Atom (Ray Palmer and Jay Choi), , -Nite, Oracle, Toyman-"

"One of Superman's villains?" Booster interrupted.

"No, the younger one that is closer to her age," Skeets explained.

Booser reviewed the list. "So she likes the smart ones."

"Yes," Skeets agreed. "She admires the ones that use their intelligence in the field."

"So, not me," Booster joked. Although he was sad that he wouldn't be her favorite. Huh. "So, who is her favorite?"

Skeets seemed to pause at the question. "Her favorite…" The robot trailed off.

Booster chuckled. "It's fine Skeets, I think we've already established that I'm not going to be her favorite. She does have a favorite right?"

"Yes, she does." A beat. "Intelligent, resourceful, without powers (she seems partial to those), innovative, dedicated-"

"Ugh. It's not Batman, is it?" 'Damnit Bruce!' Booster cursed inwardly and groaned out loud.

"It.. is not Batman."

"Good," Booster said relieved. "The bats are just trouble. Except, O, well, she's trouble in her own way, but I could see why Rani would admire her. Is it one of the bats? I may have to disown her if it is."

"Disown Rani," the AI said flatly.

"Okay, I wouldn't go that far. But I would probably try to bribe her or try to change her mind, even if I did have to do some digging to find the perfect one… Preferably someone female, maybe? Wait, she has powers. I could work with someone married, Barry Allen, for example. But he has powers too…"

"You don't have to worry about disapproving of Rani's favorite superhero, Michael." Skeets said.

Booster looked like he was going to reply to that statement, but a loud noise caught his attention. He then realized that he was still carrying the food. "Hold that thought, Skeets. Let's get the food to the other's first." And he started walking towards the monitor area where he thought he could hear Rani and Rip.

Booster caught sight of them in front of the main monitor. Luckily they didn't seem bored. Rani sat in front of the screen, engrossed by whatever was playing. Rip stood next to her, a smile on his face, whether at Rani or at the screen, Booster couldn't tell. "Hey guys, sorry for the delay-"

He stopped.

On screen was a past video from some Kord Industries tech demo.

"I assume you approve?" Skeets asked, voice gentle.

Booser nodded absently, unable to look away.

'That would explain the beetles and the hearts on the chalkboard.' His brain supplied dumbly.

While Rani and Michael only had eyes for the brunette on screen, Rip was ready to end the marathon of Ted Kord videos.

"You're back with the food, finally." Rip said, gently brushing against Rani. The action gently shook her out of her reverie, and she went to go give Booster a hug. Rip pausing the vid and Rani's hug pulled Michael out of his own headspace. He returned the hug as best he could with the food in hand.

When they pulled back, Michael suggested that they clean up the place here, so they could keep watching videos.

Rani's eyes widened at the suggestion. She hesitated, but nodded shyly. "Thanks Mickey." She said softly.

"Of course," he replied automatically.

"Okay," she confirmed, then started to clean up.

"Here," Rip interjected, and took the food from Michael's arms. "I'll put the ice cream in the freezer and reheat the pizza, while we clean up."

The items were whisked out of his hands, before Michael could react. "Thanks Rip," he called out. Rip didn't look back, but lifted a hand in acknowledgement.

And then Michael was left alone with Rani and the multitude of papers. He held in a grimace at handling the papers concerning people he knew, but Michael buckled down and started helping.

-000-

The beetles were still on the chalkboard.

Rip took cleaning up before they are seriously, so all the papers and evidence were organized and put away. The vids were put away, Rani decided that they didn't need to watch while they ate. The place was spotless.

But the beetles were still on the chalkboard.

It could have been a small mistake. Compared to the mess from the papers, the chalkboard was nothing. The small beetles and hearts say harmlessly on the green, grainy surface.

_He _didn't remember to clean up (although truthfully he was hoping that someone else would do it). Maybe Rani wanted to keep it on the board. Skeets could have seen it, but maybe he didn't have it in his robotic heart to erase it. But why didn't Rip erase them?

A dull pain was starting settle in his head. Ugh, he had been scowling long enough to cramp the muscles in his forehead.

Lifting a hand to massage his temple, Michael decided that the beetles didn't matter, so long as Rani was happy.

"Is something wrong, Mickey?" Rani asked.

"Nothing's wrong," he tried to reassure her. Rani made a face at him. "Maybe I'm a littttttle bit tired," Michael started to stretch, then flexed for her with a cheesy grin.

She giggled at his antics like he hoped she would.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the day," Michael asked casually, doing his best to change the conversation.

"I was going to watch a few more vids before going to bed. Do you want to join me?" Rani asked with a smile.

Michael hesitated. He wasn't too sure if he could handle watching footage of Ted. But he did promise…

"It's okay, Mickey." She said readily. "You've had a long day. And I don't need a chaperone anyway."

He tried not to let it show how grateful he was for that answer, so instead Michael ruffled her hair. "I'll just head upstairs then. Thanks."

Rani rolled her eyes while she fixed her hair, but she was smiling the whole time so Michael didn't worry about it. He gave her one last smile, before heading to his bedroom, fully intending to catch up in the sleep he deserved.

* * *

I wanted to get a chapter out for the holidays (sorry, it's late) and I hope it brings a smile to your face. It's still the beginning of the fic, so it's slow, but I hope to start churning out some more chapters soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**The FigureDream**

**Chapter Three**

Chapter Date Published – July 2, 2015

Not beta read.

* * *

It was Christmas.

Actually, it wasn't, but due to everyone's conflicting schedules, Justice League International decided to celebrate the winter holidays in mid-January. The room was festive, the food was good, and the drinks plentiful. And surprisingly (or maybe not, the drinks were free-flowing), everyone was.. happy.

Happier than Booster remembered anyways. Fire, Ice, and Mary, all chatting together. Big Barda, and Mr. Miracle having a quiet moment to themselves in the corner. L-Ron and Max laughing. General Iron and Captain Atom were arm wrestling, while Rocket Red watched and Guy egged them on. Sue and Ralph were wrapped around each other, figuratively and literally. Even Bats and J'onn were around here somewhere.

Everyone was happy. Content.

Except for him apparently, because something felt...Wrong. Off. Missing. It niggled at the back of his mind, making him unsatisfied with the scene before him.

He looked around, hoping to-

Hel_-lo _Powergirl.

Booster knew there was nothing ever happening between them, but he had eyes and she, heh, filled the room-

"BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Oh.

And that was a laugh that lit up the room.

Michael didn't notice before (but now he did, how could he not notice), but there he was, talking to Powergirl. Michael's breath hitched as the man turned and smiled at him.

"Heya buddy," Ted said (Michael forgot how Ted looked when he was truly happy; completely relaxed, where his voice was filled with warmth, and how his eyes crinkled at the corners), waving him over. "Don't just stand there, come join me."

-000-

It was a dream.

Of course it was a dream.

Michael lay on his bed, slightly winded. The room was completely dark and he took comfort in that fact, that if someone (not even himself) could not see he state that he was in. He sucked in some more air, trying to calm the hammering in his chest. He tried to ignore his panic and instead concentrated on making his breathing not sound so loud in the darkness.

After some long moments, he felt his body start to slowly unwind.

However, his mind was still racing.

How did Michael not realize that it was a dream? With all the people he's worked with all these years… He snorted, all he needed in the dream was G'nort.

And when he thought about it, Michael realized the dream was probably based on the actual Christmas he spent with the JLI. It was Sue-and-Ralph Christmas Party, which were the best parties. Maybe it was the combination of Ralph's easy going nature and Sue's meticulous planning skills, but somehow that holiday was.. perfect.

Michael smiled at the memory.

The party did take place in late January (probably for the best, honestly), and the couple had planned a great part. The normally cold and empty meeting hall had been transformed into a "winter wonderland" (Ralph's exact words). Silver, gold, and red streamers hung from every corner, wreaths were hung on the walls, and a green (and a bit droopy) pine tree stood in the corner, glittering with lights. And on every surface were (fake) candles, softening the hard panels of the room and giving the hall a warm glow.

Ralph and Sue (it was probably Sue) managed to get most everyone to come. (Even Batman had sent a fine wine and cheese platter.) Max, L-Ron, and J'onn were grazing the holiday spread. Red Rocket was excitedly telling people about his own holiday celebrations in Russia. Barda and Scott were untying the strings of Christmas lights. Ralph and Sue…

Sue had been setting up more candles, while Ralph hugged her from behind. She would carefully place a candle in the perfect spot, adding to the beauty of the others. In response, Ralph would place a gentle kiss on her neck.

Then Beetle, Ted, had come up to him with a glass of eggnog and a smile, declared that Booster was thinking too hard and pulled him into the party.

Michael missed him.

He missed all of them.

Even now he could imagine everyone's faces, Ted's in particular, looming over him-

What?

-000-

"RANI!"

Booster's scream echoed through the base, capturing everybody's attention. Normally, someone screaming would have had everyone on high alert, but Rani was nowhere near Booster. In fact, she was still watching vids, while Rip and Skeets keeping her company in the monitor room. They all shared a look of confusion, hadn't Michael been sleeping?

Not anymore, apparently. The sound of feet pounding the ground, told them that he was coming their way.

When he skidded into the room, Michael clearly looked like he had woken just moments beforehand. His hair was in disarray and he was clad only in a pair of sweatpants. His expression was wild and manic, and his gaze darted around the room before landing on Rani.

"Rani, I know that you like Blue Beetle-" he started.

"Ted Kord." She interrupted.

"-Fine, Ted Kord, but can you at least wake me up or warn me before leaving this in my room!" Michael thrust something towards her.

In his hands was a mini Ted Kord in his Blue Beetle costume.

-000-

"What is it?" Booster winced at his curt tone. He didn't want to take his frustration out on Rani, but he was running out of patience.

"_He's _amazing," Rani said, awe coloring her voice. She watched the mini Beetle maneuver around the table clumsily.

Rip looked at it curiously. "Skeets?"

"It," Skeets started, before noticing Rani's pout, "_he_, is not organic. My scans show that he is a rather advanced piece of technology; with a complex skeleton and morphable features."

Rip groaned. "Booster, what happened to the FigureDream I gave you?"

"What does that..?" Rip gave him a look and Booster finally got it. "Really? Well, I thought I left it on a cabinet somewhere…"

Rip looked around the room and spotted the box. He walked over to it to check its contents and sighed. "It's like we thought, it's empty." He turned the box, showing off the FigureDream logo and its nonexistent contents.

"Careful miniTed." Rani said.

Booster's heart leapt at the statement. Clenching his jaw, he made sure to stay silent. At this point, anything he said would probably complicate things. Instead, he silently watched the- doll (because that was what it was, not Ted), sitting down, looking at the table sadly.

"What happened?" Rip asked, walking back to the table, box in hand.

"He fell," Rani said. The doll, he (even Booster had to admit, that it was a he), pouted at Rani's words.

"If I may ask," Skeets started, drifting closer to the figurine, "how complex is his unit?" Skeets then proceeded to address him. "For example, you understand our speech, correct?"

The doll reacted immediately. A smile replaced his frown and he turned to nod at Skeets.

"Can you talk?" Rip asked.

He also saddened immediately, looking down at the table while he nodded again.

Rip sighed, then asked the table, "who's going to take care of him?"

"Take care of him?" Booster parroted.

"Did you think I was?" Booster shook his head. "And Skeets doesn't quite have the capabilities to."

"Why don't we ask him?" Rani replied, before Booster could say anything. "Who do you want to be with miniTed?"

Booster couldn't help but shoot a look at Rani, before looking at-

Oh.

The miniBeetle (because there was no way Booser could call him Ted) was staring right at him.

He froze. Maybe it was a coincidence that miniBeetle caught his eye, and the figurine would soon turn to look at Rani instead. Maybe miniBeetle wanted to take a look at everyone before deciding. Maybe miniBeetle wasn't even paying attention to the conversation as intently as the group thought.

But no, miniBeetle's gaze never wavered and there was no mistaking the smile and the hopeful eyes under the cowl. If miniBeetle could walk, then he probably would have been walking into Booster's arms. However, he struggled to turn Booster's direction. After failing to stand up, miniBeetle laid down and rolled onto his belly. From there, he spun himself until he was facing Booster.

MiniBeetle smiled widely at him.

"Then it's decided. Booster you'll take care of him," Rip declared and proceeded to walk out the room.

"Good luck, sir." Skeets said. And before Booster could react, Skeets floated after Rip.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Mickey." Rani said with a large smile. "I'm off to bed." Then she too, left the room.

And Michael was left alone with miniBeetle.

MiniBeetle was oblivious to Michael's distress and continued to try and stand up. However, he was very successful, even struggling to sit up again. He rolled on his back, shuffled in different direction, or simply wiggled in Michael's direction. If Michael wasn't so bewildered, then he might have found the situation amusing (not to mention adorable).

After a while, miniBeetle gave up on walking or standing. Instead he lived up to the name, wriggling his way to Michael on his belly, limbs moving in all directions.

Michael felt a smile creep across his face.

He sighed, still smiling, and calmed down. I wasn't the figurine's fault that he started up. And it wasn't his fault that the person he scanned was Ted.

It was a coincidence. And Booster had been around long enough (heh) to know that the most unlikely of situations can occur from coincidences.

Like the fact that a living doll in Ted's costume was trying to wiggle towards him.

Finally, Michael took pity on miniBeetle. After all, he was only a few hours old, at most. It wasn't right for Michael to ignore him. MiniBeetle was in mid-wriggle when gentle hands wrapped around his middle. He looked up at Michael in wonder, smiling brightly as he was carried to the end of the table. Michael slowly sat him down, upright, careful not to hurt miniBeetle (could he feel pain?).

Before Michael could pull his hands away, miniBeetle caught one of his fingers. He froze, then relaxed and admonished himself for reacting that way. He leaned against the table and let miniBeetle play with his finger.

So far so good. Maybe Michael was worrying over nothing, taking care of miniBeetle shouldn't be a problem. The doll was pretty self-sufficient, no need for any maintenance or charging, not to mention that miniBeetle should be able to learn.

Michael blinked. MiniBeetle was chewing on his finger.

Chin in palm, Michael got as comfortable as he could. It didn't look like miniBeetle was going to let go anytime soon.

* * *

Author's Note -

This scene. This last scene means a lot to me.

A few years back when I stopped writing fanfiction, this was the scene to inspire me again. There's this Japanese artist (?), who did a few boostle art/doujin who drew this scene. It's a picture of this alive mini Ted, gnawing on Booster's finger (Booster is in full costume). And Michael has this expression on his face.. it makes me emotional, especially knowing what was happening at the time in the Booster Gold comics. By the way, if anyone knows this picture and the artist, can someone send me the link so I can link it here?

But as I was saying, I didn't write anything for a long time, EXCEPT for this fic. I didn't get much done, but I consistently took out my notes to look at it, and I typically wrote a sentence here and there. And now that I'm trying to write fanfics again, well, I just feel very thankful for always having this story with me for all these years.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
